Sin of Kira
by head4heart
Summary: This is a one-shot fic based on a dream that I had- I have freaky dreams. It's about what might happen if Light's Mum and his sister ever found out that he was Kira. Please read and review but I DO NOT ACCEPT FLAMES!


Sin of Kira

**Sin of Kira**

A one-shot fic based on a dream I had. Light's Mum and his sister, Sayu, find out about the Deathnote.

Light's POV

The time was 12:05. I sat at my desk, the lamp casting a dull light over my work. I always left my schoolwork to during the day, so that my family wouldn't think there was anything unusual. It was only during the dead of night that I took the Deathnote from its hiding place and set to work.

I didn't grow tired anymore; my sleeping patterns had since evolved around this new night-time ritual. I had filled up almost half of the book already, looking back over the used pages every now and then as if to reassure myself of the lives lost. The Deathnote would never run out of pages, I knew that. My power was endless.

_The human who uses the Deathnote can neither go to heaven nor hell._ Those words echoed in my head. _If I can't go to heaven or hell, where will I go?_ I pondered this thought, raising the tip of my pen from the paper for a moment. My thoughts were suddenly broken by a noise outside of my room. Ryuk laughed.

"What is it?" I whispered.

"Humans are _so_ interesting…" he muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I turned back to the Deathnote.

The page I had been using was full now. I looked back over my work. _Another cryptic suicide note, a car accident, a freak train crash… _I knew there was a possibility that such an event could kill more people than what I had planned, but I let the thought pass by. I no longer cared about things like that.

The door creaked open. I snapped the Deathnote shut and turned around. My mother was standing there with a sleepy Sayu. "Light, what are you doing up this late? It's the weekend; get some rest. Do your homework tomorr-" she gasped suddenly. "The Deathnote…" she whispered.

I looked up, surprised. _How does she know about the Deathnote? _

"Mum," I began, formulating a reasonable excuse.

"The human whose name is written in the Deathnote… shall die." She murmured.

A breeze blew in from my open window, catching the Deathnote and blowing it open to one of the used pages. The names stared up at me, and my mother's eyes widened.

"Light…" she stared at me, "All those people… You… killed them?" she choked. I looked at the ground, avoiding her eyes. She gripped the rail of the stairs suddenly, breathing heavily. Slowly, carefully, she descended the stairs, never turning her back, never taking her eyes off me. As she rounded the bend in the stairwell, her footsteps sped up. After she reached the bottom, I heard buttons being pressed on a mobile phone, then the words that my mother sobbed into the mouthpiece, "Darling, you have to come home right now…"

My heart sped up, my breathing became erratic. I was Kira. I wasn't going to allow my mother and my little sister to be the end of all this. I took the stairs two at a time, reaching the bottom and seeing my mother's face, terrified. She was _afraid_ of me, her son. She pointed at me with a shaking finger. "Light! Don't you move!"

I turned to face her, breathing heavily, my eyes showing defiance. "I won't let you destroy my dream." I whispered slowly.

"No," my mother's eyes widened. I pushed open the front door and ran out into the cool night.

"Light!" my mother screamed. But I had already left her behind.

I ran until I reached the end of my street. I could see the searching beams of two flashlights from where I stood. One of the flashlights headed my way, bumping erratically as the person ran towards me. _ Let them come,_ I thought. I was Kira. I could handle anything.

The flashlight continued to search for me along the ground, until it came across my figure in the darkness. As the light revealed me, so did it reveal my captor.

"L." I breathed. He stepped closer.

"Light?" but the voice was younger, more curious, more troubled.

"Sayu?" I murmured. Her big eyes filled with tears and she reached out to touch me.

"Please come back, Light!" she sobbed. She was trying to reach the side of me that cared about her. But that side of me disappeared long ago.

I pulled the Deathnote from my pocket. I flicked it open, finding the right page. Already my sister's name was printed there, unfinished. "Sayu Yagami." I finalised. "Cause of death," I fished a knife out of my pocket, "Stabbing."

"No…" she breathed. "Light, no! Please!"

But it was no use. I no longer cared. Light was gone. I was Kira now.

Ryuk watched the scene from inside the house. "Humans are _so_ interesting…"

A/R (Author's Rant): Why do I have to have all the freaky dreams??


End file.
